Tsundere
by sadaharu09
Summary: Una clásica Historia sobre mi pareja consentida... el D18! Advertencia: BL! D18 Yaoi Lemon!


KHR! no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes… TT_TT! D18 Wiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

><p>Tsundere<p>

_Me gustaría que realmente hubiera algo en mi interior que tu no pudieras tener, para poder permanecer con el sentimiento de que me pertenezco, algo que no pudieras tocar, para que yo pudiera ser un individuo, y no más una extensión de ti, para que ya no fuéramos a ser uno solo, y se perdiera el valor del yo, ese que enaltece mi orgullo, pero palidece cuando estas aquí…_

_•••_

_Bienvenido a la soledad…_

_•••_

Mirando por la ventana del auto que andaba veloz en ese anochecer de viernes, siempre a prisas, la ciudad estaba muy iluminada a esas horas, las 11 pm en punto, pensaba que debería estar ya durmiendo en casa, y de pensarlo se cansó un poco.

-que pasa Kyoya?- miro al mayor que manejaba, de algún modo parte de su torpeza se esfumaba cuando estaba así con Kyoya, quizá era porque pensaba que no podía fallarle… eso estaba bien, le gustaba ser alguien en quien el menor pudiera confiar, después de todo, lo amaba tanto.

-nada- se acurruco en la chaqueta que le había dejado Dino, tan cálida, no pudo resistirse, se quedó dormido perdiéndose en el aroma del mayor.

-Kyoya?... …- rio a lo bajo, podía dormir en cualquier lugar, casi lo llamaba una habilidad especial que solo el Hibari poseía, secretamente era de las cosas que adoraba de él, que podía admirar, incluso antes de que iniciaran con esa ilícita relación, abecés aún se preguntaba si era lo correcto…

•

Lo despertó el sonido de un elevador, se tallo los ojos espabilándose, Dino lo llevaba en la espalda, otra vez lo había hecho, y como de costumbre el menor se enfadó y le golpeó la cabeza con una de sus tonfas para que lo bajara

-herbívoro inútil- bajando se apresuró a entrar, no lo demostró mucho pero le avergonzaba que hiciera eso, tratándolo como a un niño, después de que incluso habían hecho "esa cosa", entonces allí no lo trataba como niño…

Se tiro en la enorme cama hundiendo el rostro entre las sabanas, Dino dio la vuelta y se sentó del otro lado, dejando unos papeles en la mesita de noche apunto de acariciar la melena nagra eso paso…

El sonido de un celular atravesó el ambiente…

Retiro la mano destinada a una caricia y contesto, otra vez lo mismo… cuanto tenían de no verse?, más de un mes y sin embargo ese maldito herbívoro lo hacía de nuevo, siempre era así…

-sí, bueno… mmm, aquí lo tengo…- rebusco entre los papeles e inspecciono algunos recargándose en la cabecera de la cama – si así está bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto…- seguía hablando, más y más, el moreno estaba desesperándose pero el otro parecía no notarlo –entonces luego se puede…- tanto blah blah blah… -por ahora no es muy importante así que solo…- al final se enojó mucho –entonces…- Hibari actuó, sentándose en sus piernas le arrebato el celular y lo cerro-oi!, Kyoya!...- luego lo arrojo a un florero cercano –que demonios!- el moreno entonces estrello su frente contra el pecho ajeno, acomodándose en este con una extraña indignación que podría interpretarse como "oye, estoy aquí maldito imbécil…" –Kyoya…- Dino alargo sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-no me toques…- lo detuvo a medio camino, bajo las manos.

-oi, Kyoya, yo…-

-cállate herbívoro inútil…-seguía inmóvil sobre el más alto

-prometo que te dedicare más tiempo…-

-no soy un perro…-

El fino rostro imbatible se direcciono hacia él, como desaprovecharlo, si el beso nunca perdona a la pasión…

Lejos de ser lo correcto…era lo que era, el placer de la perversidad al corromper un cuerpo inmaduro, de mostrarle el pecado, se le arremolinaba en la sangre cada delicado pliegue en la piel ajena, sin dejar un ápice del cuerpo sin recorrer

"eres lo necesario para que te mire, lo justo para querer tocarte, y lo magnánimo para que no pueda dejarte"

Con tacto caliente y húmedo a pulso de sudor y temblores escandalizando la dermis recorrió cada rincón en el cuerpo del escolar, que era su templo, abecés se preguntaba si realmente no era un complejo lolicon…

Algo le gritaba al oído que se conocían incluso antes de respirar el mismo aire, en ese lugar lejano llamado vidas pasadas…

_Pero tú no te acuerdas…_

_"Desde aquel beso caníbal, donde no nos conocimos, solo nos comprobamos…"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Estar con él no era fácil, era lidiar con tantas cosas, desde lo más simple y cotidiano, hasta su propia moral.

Aunque insistiera en pasar por el después de la escuela cuando se encontraba en Japón, mentiría si dijera que le resultaba todo placentero, y es que era el hecho de que eso le golpeaba con puño desnudo en el rostro, recordándole que Kyoya era aún un adolecente, no podía evitar sentirse como un viejo lolicon entonces…

No era tampoco como si la situación fuera cómoda todo el tiempo, a pesar de que su hermanito Tsuna y el resto de los guardianes lo supieran, aun se sentía incómodo con ellos si se tocaba "ese tema", para su fortuna o desgracia eso era algo que a Kyoya no le importaba, era bastante didáctico en ese aspecto, si le gustaba estaba bien, y si no simplemente lo destruiría, una persona capaz de decir "es mío no lo toques" si cualquiera se acercaba a el potro en su presencia.

Abecés se le cruzaba la idea de que el chico realmente no entendía la situación ilícita que estaban viviendo…

Pasaba mucho tiempo meditando sobre la forma de ser de su alumno, que pese a la cercanía le confundía mucho, salir con él era complicado, y había llegado a la conclusión muchas veces de que el moreno solo hacia lo que le placía, pero no podía zanjarlo así, era particularmente extraño, especialmente durante el sexo, que era maravilloso, la cosa es que el japonés nunca se negaba, no parecía importarle realmente si era lastimado durante el acto, que había pasado ya dejándolo tirado en la cama alguna vez y es que el potro no era el señor delicadeza, pero no importaba el lugar, la hora o la situación, él no se negaba al rubio, parecía esforzarse en complacerlo en la cama sin importar pasar más allá de sus límites, desde la primera vez, que le recordaba, era como una perversión secreta…

Llego a la conclusión de que el menor trataba de demostrarle algo entonces… ¿madurez?, si era eso no era necesario hacerlo en la cama, pero vamos, ¿quién era el para desmentirlo?.

Le gustaba "morder hasta la muerte" a la gente, tener la razón, el orden, dormir y los animales pequeños, eso era lo que Dino tenía en concreto acerca de él, tampoco soportaba ser ignorado, lo sabía muy bien pues ya le había costado ocho celulares, tres laptops, cuatro socios y una nariz rota…era extremadamente agresivo…

Lidiar con él era como hacerlo con un fenómeno natural…

Aun así en la cama podía permitirse tantas cosas, encontraba su laboratorio en el inexperto cuerpo, su lugar feliz, su vista favorita era la columna vertebral del más joven serpenteando bajo él, y el exquisito gemido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Antes de salir rumbo a su escuela se miró al espejo, jalando el cuello del uniforme hacia abajo mirando una marca ubicada sobre su clavícula del lado izquierdo.

-hm…-

-Kyoya?...- se acercó el mayor.

-un indicio…-

-¿qué?…-

-nada… vámonos…-

_"Como una polilla, siendo tú el fuego, estoy constantemente siendo consumido por ti, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, eres embriagante…"_

* * *

><p><em>Y cuando lo encontraste no volviste nunca más a estar así de solo, por eso te sientes asustado?...<em>

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

Sentado tras el escritorio de su solitario despacho tocaba la marca sobre su clavícula izquierda meditaba algunas cosas ocurridas hasta entonces, empeñándose en que esa marca era un indicio, uno de que…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bueno, todo había empezado ya hace un tiempo con un inevitable beso ocurrido durante un entrenamiento, hasta ese momento él no había pensado en el potro de una forma que no fuera un saco de arena que golpear, pero ese beso le cambio, el hecho es que nunca había tenido o pensado en ese tipo de cercanía con nadie, le pareció desvergonzado y atrevido, y claro que lo golpeo hasta que su sangre tocara el piso, luego se marchó enfadado y medito sobre el caso toda la noche, al día siguiente le cobraría las horas de sueño que había desperdiciado en el estúpido herbívoro, pero también llego a otra conclusión, y es que ese desvergonzado debería aceptar su responsabilidad, ya había pasado no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al siguiente día se lo dijo cuándo se encontraron en la azotea, tenían que hacer las cosas bien y que tenía que afrontar su responsabilidad para con el… obviamente el mayor en estado shock lo miro como diciendo "solo fue un beso…" pero olvido que sus culturas eran totalmente diferentes, también olvido que Kyoya era una persona de extremos… ¿quién era el para desmentirlo?, no negaría que la situación era hilarante, pero vamos, algo como eso no sucede todos los días.

Fue un inicio un tanto inesperado, y hasta soso, pero un inicio después de todo, luego de eso todo dejo de ser tan ordenado y bajo su control como el prefecto gustaba.

La cosa es que el escolar parecía ignorar lo que conlleva una relación, mas con una adulto, y para su sorpresa a Dino no le basto con ese primer beso, bueno, no es que fuera tan inocente como para esperar eso, planeaba que se besaran alguna vez por mes si era necesario, era su responsabilidad como pareja después de todo, y él era muy serio con ese tipo de cosas, pues ese era el orden que exigía la vida, bueno, pues no le basto con ese beso por un tiempo como él creía, y es que a partir del día en que "asumió su responsabilidad" también asumió que… bueno…

No podía parar los besos, cada vez más exigentes, y aunque se esforzara por seguirle el ritmo eso estaba más allá de su campo de acción, es que el potro le besaba asta marearse, hasta que la hinchazón de labios fuera evidente, trato de controlarse al principio, correspondiendo debidamente.

Era constantemente atacado por una lengua hambrienta que se colaba descaradamente dentro de su boca, sus labios eran mordisqueados y su cuello saboreado cual soñado manjar, la intensidad fue subiendo de nivel rápidamente y los conducía a un lugar desconocido para la nube, que no admitiría, pero le atemorizaba un poco no saber exactamente que era, entonces comenzó a no querer quedarse a solas con Cavallone, pero como tampoco le gustaban las multitudes simplemente no lo veía, comenzó a sentirse extraño por no tenerlo a su lado, y a desesperarse un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a no saber qué hacer, la cosa empeoro cuando Dino en su actitud de entenderlo, dejo de buscarlo, cosa que lejos de calmar al escolar lo altero, lo estaba tratando como un niño y además, aunque él no lo admitiera, en su corazón un pequeño brote de duda estaba naciendo, luego vino la incertidumbre, que claro, el negaría, respecto a que el potro lo dejara por ser "un niño", como tubo el descaro de llamarlo alguna vez, cosa que le costó un ojo morado, luego algo surgió, entonces el viajo a Italia y fue cuando la respuesta llego, no de la forma correcta, porque la respuesta tampoco lo era, pero vamos, así es como son las cosas para las parejas jóvenes…

Rondando la escuela para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden escucho a unas herbívoras cuchichear en un salón, al acercarse para reprenderlas escucho.

-entonces te dejo…-

-si… dijo que no tenía tiempo para esto!- decía una alumna llorando.

-haaa, ves te lo dije, él es un hombre ocupado después de todo-

-mmm, era lo normal, así que ahora va a casarse?-

-si… con una mujer de su trabajo, tienen la misma edad-

-mmm, 25 he… debe ser toda una mujer…-

-ves, si hubieras hecho "eso" tal vez se hubiera quedado contigo!-

-¿"eso"?- el prefecto también se preguntó que era "eso" que tenía que hacer.

-¡sexo mujer!, ¡si lo hubieras complacido como se debe no te hubiera dejado por esa anciana!- en silencio la nube se sonrojo, o sea que era "eso", luego se marchó de allí pensando muy seriamente del tema.

Para cuando Caballone regreso, el asunto estaba resuelto en la mente del menor, ese día lo cito en su despacho durante el tiempo que se suponía tenían que entrenar, tan serio como siempre el prefecto le dijo que se sentara en el sofá a la vez que ordenaba algunas cosas en su mente, mientras el mayor hablaba por celular a algunos de sus subordinados, el prefecto al fin se levando y marcho en su dirección, Dino esperaba todo menos lo que estaba a punto de pasar, después de todo para él, él guardián, por muy su novio que fuera, aún era un niño a sus ojos.

El potro bajo el celular a la vez que sentía como el menor se sentaba en sus piernas sujetándose de los hombros más grandes y besando el cuello ajeno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero si esas eran sus obligaciones de pareja él no las incumpliría, ese era el título que él le daba a algo que para la mayoría seria, simplemente tener miedo de ser dejado por quien amas.

-oi ¿Kyoya?- eso era inesperado, usualmente era el quien llegaba a besarlo, nunca se imaginó esa situación, era excitante, demasiado, aunque sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, el simplemente se dejó llevar, y lamio lo más cercano a el que encontró, la oreja de la nube, introdujo su lengua que siempre estaba ansiosa de jugar y coló sus manos por debajo del uniforme acariciándole la espalda, arrancando un delicioso gemido… eso estaba mal, si todo seguía así, él no podría controlarse…

El menor se acomodó pegándose más al otro para tener mejor soporte, haciendo que en consecuencia su trasero quedara sobre el miembro del mayor, que debido al toque y a todo despertó provocando un sonrojo en el más pequeño cuando lo sintió crecer, pero el otro seguía en acción y ahora devoraba su cuello y metía mano por debajo del pantalón escolar apretando la carne, fue cuando todo se volvió demasiado, en su afán de no detenerse la nube no dijo nada ni trato de detener la situación que ya no le parecía tan buena idea, así que se aferró al más alto apretando los puños sobre la camisa de este y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar.

Aun con su creciente excitación se detuvo ante la actual situación, el no aria nada para dañarlo nunca, así que retiro las manos indiscretas y aprisiono al cuerpo contra suya.

-ya es suficiente, Kyoya…-se quedó quieto un momento cavilando, entonces, lo golpeo…

_Siempre fuiste suave como un amanecer de abril, yo no podía evitar ser hostil como un día nublado, a pesar de siempre ir tanteando por las orillas y con tope de preocupación, jamás pude ser indulgente, tratabas de lidiar conmigo de la misma forma que alguien lo hace con un animal salvaje y luego la sonrisa indiscreta… ¿será porque me reconociste entre la maraña de hebras oscuras donde se pegaba la sangre?, o porque simplemente te rendiste… no creo que te rindieras, de hecho parece más tu victoria, que claro, nunca aceptare, pero eso no cambia que me consumas, y se fusione la atmosfera de mi cuerpo con el suave tacto de tu piel, me encarcelas dentro tuyo…_

_Ya no consigo escapar de ti…_

* * *

><p>A una semana del incidente Hibari insistió en acompañar a Dino a su hotel, sentía vergüenza por el suceso pasado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, Cavallone apenas y le había besado desde entonces y eso de "la primera vez" se le había vuelto una espina en la piel, era casi una obsesión ahora.<p>

Entro después del potro mirando el amplio lugar lleno de lujos, era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en un hotel…hotel… esa palabra era un poco…

-¿quieres tener sexo?-

-¡¿qué?- el menor quedo en blanco

-¿que si quieres comer algo?-

-ha, no…- había imaginado lo último, tan nervioso estaba…

-bueno yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre…-

Sonó su celular y lo miro.

-espera un momento quieres Kyoya…- camino con este en mano y comenzó a hablar con quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

Mientras tanto el menor se debatía en una batalla interna de sobre que debería hacer… un momento, ¿ese idiota había dicho que esperara un momento?, ¿quién se creía para decirle a él que esperara?, ¡¿no sabía acaso el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta ese punto?, ¡que lo jodan!

-¡oi!, ¡Kyoya que haces!- le arrebato el celular y lo cerro tirándolo a un lado para luego abalanzarse contra el mayor, en el acto sorpresa logro tumbarlo sobre la cama colocándose sobre él y comenzando a besar su cuello, esta vez no habría fallas –oi, ¿vas en serio?- se inclinó sobre sus codos y le tomo de la espalda, aunque le gustara no estaba muy convencido, no quería forzarlo.

Mientras él pensaba eso el menor se concentraba en llegar hasta el final, y al ver la casi negativa del otro, puso en marcha su plan, algo que había aprendido, por lo menos de palabra en ese corto tiempo… no le convencía de todo pero.

Bajo hasta el inicio del pantalón del otro hincándose en la alfombra frente a él abriéndolo, el potro se desconcertó de nuevo por la prisa, pero eso le excitaba tanto, todo acerca de Kyoya le excitaba, y bueno, ya saben, su amiguito de allí abajo quería jugar un rato, entonces el menor lo libero de la ropa interior viéndolo en toda su gloria…

¡¿Estaba hablando enserio?, ¡esa cosa era enorme!, ¡¿eso era posible?, dudo un momento, pero no podía echarse para atrás, como la otra vez, si lo hacia lo trataría como a un niño por siempre, luego lo dejaría… simplemente lo cambiaría por alguien más… eso no lo iba a permitir, ¡quien se creía que era!, con algún temblor se aproximó al enorme miembro y quitándose el asco lamio su extensión lentamente, y luego comenzó a engullirlo desde la cabeza solo alcanzo a meter la mitad y comenzó a succionar, Dino entre delirios le tomo del cabello y lo apretaba un poco era tan irreal todo eso… ¿de dónde diablos había aprendido su Kyoya eso?, bueno ya no importaba, sus torpes movimientos y su innata inocencia adolecente lo llevaron a terminar en la boca del otro manchando de paso su rostro, tocia el líquido y juraba que había tragado algo, era realmente asqueroso, pero por alguna razón.

Levantándole el mentón con la mano direcciono su cabeza hacia el besándolo con fuerza, regando saliva aun mesclada con líquido seminal por las orillas, le ayudo a levantarse y lo tiro en la cama posesionándose sobre él, deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su incitante ropa escolar, lo beso de nuevo, degustando luego su cuello y dejando caminos de saliva en sus clavículas, estimulando sus pezones lo escucho gemir con fuerza, lo estaba enloqueciendo, jugo con su ombligo un poco a la vez que comprobaba la erección de su acompañante bajo la tela, fue cuando el resto del uniforme fue a dar al piso, se avergonzó de su desnudes, pero estaba tan excitado… eso estaba a otro nivel…

Ahora fue el prefecto que pudo sentir la experta lengua recorrer su intimidad, en preparación para ese día lo había hecho ya en casa, se había tocado a si mismo acabando vergonzosamente sobre su mano en su cuarto, esto era totalmente diferente, le estrujo el cabello, y trato de apartarlo.

-y—yo, puedo… hacerlo solo… de…déjame, ha…- logro articular, trataba de salvar su orgullo, se estaba perdiendo demasiado.

-está bien.- se apartó de el con una sonrisa, el menor abrió los ojos y lo miro con algo de frustración –hazlo entonces…- lo miro incrédulo.

-que…-

-¿puedes hacerlo solo no?- se estaba pasando un poco con eso, pero se le antojaba ver…

-hn…- frunció el entrecejo, claramente lo estaba retando

-vamos, ya no eres un niño, para saber cómo complacer a tu pareja primero tienes que demostrar que puedes hacerlo contigo…- sabía que se iría el infierno por eso, ardería por la eternidad en una hoguera y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no sabes cuánto te amo por eso…

El menor dirigió su mano temblorosa hasta su entrepierna comenzando lentamente arriba y abajo.

-abre más las piernas…- le dijo y el otro accedió –mas- tenía una vista que…- vamos, hazlo mas rápido – no sabía ni porque le hacía caso, pero era enfermo, que el mayor lo mirase hacer eso, lejos de avergonzarle como en un principio, solo le excitaba mas, comenzó a gemir apresuradamente, cada vez más rápido, al final termino en su mano y se tiro a un lado agitado, el otro se colocó sobre el –buen trabajo Kyoya, déjame el resto a mi…- le dijo al oído y luego lo beso, siguió el mismo patrón por su cuello y pecho entonces lo puso boca arriba.

Estimulaba sus pezones una vez más al mismo tiempo que comenzaba la intromisión del primer dedo usando como lubricante el semen que aun recorría el lugar solo un pequeño quejido, e introdujo el otro, con el cual justo a punto de recibir una queja consiguió un jadeo. Solo con eso logro encontrar ese punto, el cual comenzó a masajear con ganas, consiguiendo más sonoros gemidos, luego el tercero, sintió una mayor incomodidad que fue opacada en poco tiempo por el placer, entonces una vez estuvo listo el mayor retiro los dedos, consiguiendo una pequeña queja, se puso a un lado de su oído y le hablo.

-relájate, dolerá un poco…- ¿qué dolerá?, ¿de que hablaba?, lo descubriría en corto.

Tomándole de las caderas comenzó con la penetración, demasiado estrecho, la queja no se hiso esperar, ¿estaba hablando enserio?, ¿realmente creía que eso iba a entrar?, ¡estaba loco!, se ferro de su espalda, no quedaba de otra y trato de aguantar, pero entonces las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no podía…

-no… Dino… sácalo…- el mayor llevaba solo la mitad y el no podía.

-ya pasara-

-no…Dino… por favor…- temblaba un montón y de su interior escapaba un hilo de sangre, aun así el mayor se arriesgó a continuar, entrando casi toda se detuvo, y lo dejo acostumbrarse con su respiración irregular.

-aguanta un poco- comenzó a salir para luego penetrar de nuevo

-ha!... no, due..le, ha…- se aferraba más a la espalda y pegaba su cabeza al hombro del otro, entonces en un milagroso movimiento logro entrar por completo, no tardó mucho en encontrar de nuevo el punto que había tratado con insistencia antes-ha!- le arranco el esperado grito de placer, en corto la erección del más bajo estaba de regreso, se arriesgó a ir más rápido, arrancando nuevos y poderosos gritos, entonces, se sentó con el menor en sus piernas y continuo con el juego elevando las caderas para penetrar más a fondo, aun dolía, pero lo olvidaba con cada nueva envestida, comenzó a babear, no había sentido nada similar alguna vez en su vida, eso era único –D-Dino, ya… no puedo…ha…- dijo entre jadeo y convulsión, terminando con un grito en el abdomen del mayor y el propio, luego el potro lo siguió unos movimientos después con una poderosa descarga, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo miro caer rendido después de un último beso.

-gracias por esto, Kyoya…- se recostó a un lado de él y lo miro dormir, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo!, haa, se daría un baño, no era bueno ir tan rápido, ya después habría tiempo de nuevo…, se preguntó cómo se vería con un vestido de novia!, ha, seguro que no le gustaría, ho, tal vez uno de enfermera, jaja, mejor se apresuraba a la ducha o su determinación de no violar a su estudiante mientras dormía, se iría al infierno…

Un día después del suceso se encontraba en casa, aun seguía adolorido, pero no se arrepentía de nada, al mirarse al espejo en su pecho adivino alguna marca persistente de esa primera ves, un indicio, lo supo, la señal de Dino, pero él también tendría una, estaba bien seguro de eso, una prueba de que estuvo en su cuerpo, de que se pertenecían, de que ya no estarían solos nunca más…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

><p>espero que ahora se entienda mejor XD, perdón por ser tan idiota XD, pero es que anteriormente estaba dividido en tres capítulos, los cuales aquí fusione, espero aya quedado mejor, si no... COMETERÉ SUICIDIO...<p> 


End file.
